Vehicle seating assemblies typically includes a cover stock material disposed over a cushion of the seat or seatback to support a passenger. Commonly, upon assembly, the cover stock material is sewn into a sock-like configuration that is stretched and pulled over the cushion and other portions of the seating assembly, such as the entire seat or seatback. Accordingly, these seating assemblies can be difficult to reupholster and can be easily damaged when accessing components within the seat or seatback.